Access through online methods, such as through use of the Internet, has enabled inventors, researchers, technology transfer personnel, asset valuators, patent agents and attorneys, and the like, to access an abundance of information, including scientific literature, patents, and patent applications previously very difficult to obtain. However, as the corpus of this information has grown, it has become increasing difficult to search the morass of information efficiently, for example, to verify that an invention is a new concept, to perform due diligence before purchasing patent assets, to search for language when drafting claims in a patent application, or the like. Thus, reliance on electronic search tools for performing such searches has increased. It is no longer the case that it is sufficient to hire someone to physically go into, for example, the United States Patent and Trademark Office (USPTO) to mimic searches typically performed by Examiners. Much scientific and general literature is available through other non-USPTO sources and, with the corpus of patents and patent applications increasing dramatically each year, it has become more and more difficult to indicate even to professional searchers what language, e.g., keywords, claims, text, etc., to use to facilitate searches. Many electronic search systems provide rudimentary keyword matching functions that require professionals to formulate search strategies through experience and trial-and-error.
In addition, the continued rise of business entities, including non-practicing ones, that wish to acquire, enforce, or otherwise monetize large portfolios of patents and other intellectual property (IP) assets, has sparked the need to evaluate on an ongoing basis a large number of patent disclosures, patents, patent applications, and other patent related assets to determine their value, validity, and the like.